Love Letter from Kohai
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Surat cinta dari junior membawa berkah tersendiri bagi seorang Natsu Dragneel. Bad summary/AU/ one-shot / Mind to RnR...?


Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail One-shot Fanfiction

Love Letter from Kohai

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

Langit sore yang berwarna _orange_ di lengkapi dengan awan-awan lembut membuat sore hari menjadi lebih indah. Hari ini adalah hari berakhirnya kegiatan masa orientasi bagi siswa siswi baru Fairy Academy. Nampak para siswa dan siswi mulai melangkah keluar dari bangunan sekolah mereka. Banyak yang membincangkan pengalaman mereka selama orientasi ini. Mulai dari mendapat teman baru, makan bekal bersama, mencari tanda tangan senior, dan… Yang terakhir, menggosipi senior keren!

Tampak di atap sekolah ada seorang pemuda berambut _messy_ _pinkish_ yang sedang menikmati langit sore ini. Rambut _pink_ dan _scraft_ putih sisiknya bergoyang pelan terhembus angin sore. Matanya yang sempat tertutup kembali terbuka mempelihatkan iris _onyx_ miliknya.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah sebuah kotak berbentuk kubus dengan ukuran sisi 50 cm berwarna putih dengan gembok yang mengunci kotak itu dengan sempurna.

Setelah sampai di tujuannya pemuda itu duduk bersila dan menarik kotak itu mendekat. Dia merongoh kantung celananya mencari sesuatu, hingga dia mendapatkan apa yang dia cari.

Sebuah kunci kecil.

Pemuda itu dengan semangat membuka gembok kotak itu dengan kuncinya. Usahanya berhenti saat telingga pemuda itu menangkap suara 'Klik!' kecil dari gembok itu. Dengan semangat membara dia membuka tutup kotak itu dan membuat benda yang ada di dalamnya berhamburan keluar.

Surat cinta.

Ya. Sekitar puluhan surat cinta memenuhi kotak putih itu. Surat cinta dengan amplop berwarna pink dengan gambar hati menghiasi amplop itu.

Pemuda berambut pink itu menyeringai lebar dan membuka salah satu suratnya.

"Dear Natsu-kun, Kau membuatku terpesona akan kepiawaianmu saat bermain basket. Hatiku seolah bersorak senang saat kau berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Dan di saat itu juga aku… menyadari bahwa inilah yang di namakan _'love at the first sight'_… " pemuda yang rupanya bernama Natsu itu terkekeh pelan.

Yap! Natsu Dragneel, pemuda kelas 3 di Fairy Academy ini merupakan salah satu senior paling populer di sekolahnya. Siswa yang menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket sekolahnya juga mempunyai _Fans Club_-nya sendiri. Setiap hari selalu kebanjiran surat dan mendapat pengakuan cinta dari siswi-siswi yang telah jatuh hati padanya.

Lalu kenapa dia bisa mendapat berpuluh surat cinta di hari yang sama?

Mari di jelaskan. Hari terakhir dari kegiatan masa orientasi ini mempunyai sebuah budaya yang selalu di tunggu-tunggu oleh para murid baru.

Mengirimkan surat cinta kepada seorang senior.

Cukup mudah. Tulis suratmu dan masukkan ke dalam kotak kubus -yang sama dengan punya Natsu- yang telah di sediakan. Satu kotak untuk satu senior. Di kotak itu akan tertulis nama senior pemilik kotak itu.

Tapi bagi para murid (khususnya siswi) sama sekali tidak merasa terpaksa membuat surat itu. Justru mereka berlomba-lomba membuat surat terbaik karena… mereka membuatnya benar-benar dari hati nurani.

Well, siapa yang merasa terpaksa untuk memberikan surat kepada para senior di Fairy Academy yang terkenal _sooooo attractive _ini?

Dan bagi Natsu, mendapat surat cinta merupakan suatu ajang khusus dengan-

Rrrrr... Rrrrr...

Suara getar muncul dari saku celana Natsu. Natsu langsung merengoh benda yang menimbulkan getaran itu. Yang tak lain adalah _hand phone_-nya sendiri.

Panggilan masuk dari orang yang paling tidak ingin di temuinya.

"Apa maumu, _Ice-brain_?!" Sembur Natsu ketus.

"Yo _Flame-head!_ _Bagaimana suratmu? Berkurang?"_ Terdengar suara _baritone_ dari orang yang menelepon pemuda _pinkish_ itu.

"Bukan urusannmu! Dan kenapa kau tak masuk hari ini?"

"_Ah! Ada seseorang yang merindukanku rupanya!"_

"_In your dream,_ Fullbuster!"

Gray Fullbuster, _Frienemy-_nya Natsu Dragneel dan juga salah satu cowok populer di Fairy Academy ialah salah satu pemain inti di tim basketnya itu juga sekelas dengan Natsu.

"_So, Dragneel…?" _

"Apa?!"

"_Beberapa surat yang kau dapatkan?_"

"Yang pasti lebih banyak darimu!"

"_Ha! Pasti kau salah menghitung!"_

"Kau pasti takut aku akan menang, kan?" Tanya Natsu sambil menyeringai seraya pula membuka surat baru.

"_Kupastikan aku tak akan kalah denganmu!"_

"Ingat kata-katamu, Ice− Hei! Dengar ini baik-baik!" Natsu berdehem sebelum membacakan isi suratnya.

"…. Natsu-kun~ Kuharap kamu akan membalas perasaanku ini. Kamu harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kalakukan padaku─"

"_Ck! Ck! Lihat apa yang telah di lakukanmu kapten…"_ Potong Gray.

"Diam dan dengarkan! Karena kamu telah membakar jiwaku. Sungguh kamulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengobati penyakit yang tengah kuderita, yang bernama 'cinta' ini- " Akhiri Natsu dengan nada puas.

"_Ha! Gadis itu pasti kena penyakit buta karena bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta dengan orang jelek sepertimu!" _Sanggah Gray.

"Kau dengar ini…" Sahut Gray sambil berdehem sebelum meneruskan.

"_Gray-kun~ Aku merasa beruntung bisa bertemu dengan pangeran tampan di sekolah baruku_ ini_ telah membekukan hatiku ini yang telah lama hampa akan cinta~ Tapi aku tak masalah terus membeku seperti ini asal kamu ada di sisiku selamanya…_~" Kamu Akhiri Gray dengan senyum bangga.

"Cuma segitu? Bahkan gadis yang kau bilang buta ini mengirimkan fotonya!" Ungkap Natsu sambil Mengerling sekilas ke arah foto yang terselip di dalam amplop.

"_Lumayan juga.. Kenapa kau tak balas saja perasaannya? Biar penyakitnya bisa sembuh!"_

"Kau gila?! Aku tak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya!"

"_Kalian bisa jadi pasangan cocok karena sama-sama berambut pink!"_

"Terima kasih banyak! Aku tak tertarik!"

"_Baiklah! Terserah ka-__ INI DIA YANG KUTUNGGU! GADIS ITU MENGIRIMKAN SURAT CINTA PADAKU!"_

Natsu yang mendapat serangan teriakan dadakan langsung melompat berdiri kaget.

"ICE-BRAIN! KAU MAU MEMBUAT TELINGGAKU TULI?!"

"_BERISIK KAU, FLAME-HEAD! KAU HANYA CEMBURU!"_

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

**BLAK! **

Tiba-tiba pintu tempat menuju tanga ke bawah terbuka lebar. Masuklah sekelompok siswi yang terdaftar sebagai anggota _Fans Club_ Natsu.

"KYA! Ternyata benar! Natsu-kun ada di sini!"

"Natsu-kun! Kemana saja? Aku terus mencarimu!"

"Natsu-kun! Ayo pulang bersama!"

"Natsu-kun!"

"Natsu-kun!"

Pemuda berambut pink itu terdiam di tempatnya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Sekarang dia kembali mendapat masalah baru yang –sangat- berat.

Pertama, kini tempat rahasianya ketahuan.

Kedua, Dia tak bisa melanjutkan pertengkarannya dengan Gray.

Ketiga, dia akan mendapat serangan kelima di hari ini.

Keempat, sekali mendapat serangan dia harus pasrah akan keselamatan barang-barangnya yang –pastinya- di ambil oleh _fans_nya.

Oke! Sekarang dia hanya bisa berharap mendapat kesempatan kabur.

Tut….tut…

"Hei! Tunggu! Gray! Mau kemana kau?!" Di tambah Gray yang mundur dari pertempuran, kini Natsu hanya seorang diri melawan para _fans_ fanatiknya.

_Good Luck, Natsu!_

-000XXX000-

Tampak langit sore yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berganti menjadi langit malam yang gelap, dingin, dan… tak baik bagi seorang gadis cantik yang tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan menyusuri apartemennya.

Gadis cantik berambut _blonde_ itu tengah menenteng sebuah tas belanjaannya. Bibir _plum_nya mengeluarkan senandung indah untuk menemaninya.

Mata cokelatnya menatap lurus jalan yang sedang di laluinya. Gadis yang masih membawa tas sekolah ini menggunakan seragam sekolah Fairy Academy. Tampak dari kartu ID yang di gunakannya menuliskan…

Lucy Heartfilia.

Gadis bernama Lucy itu meraih sesuatu yang ada di dalam tas sekolahnya, hingga tangannya mengambil keluar selambar kertas daftar dari belanjaannya.

"Susu, mentega, kecap, roti… yap! Semua sudah di beli!" Seru gadis _blonde_ itu riang.

"Sebentar lagi gelap, lebih baik aku memotong jalan…." Gumamnya.

Lalu Lucy berbelok memasuki gang kecil yang sering di gunakannya untuk memotong jalan.

Lucy menelan ludah seolah untuk menelan ketakutannya, biasanya dia menggunakan jalan ini saat dia pergi ke sekolah. Namun dia seorang diri dengan di temani langit yang semakin gelap ini.

'_Jangan takut dengan yang hanya begini, Lucy!'_ Tekatnya kuat.

Dengan hati yang sudah kuat, Lucy kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Di dalam hatinya terus mendendangkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya.

**BAK!**

Seseorang menabraknya hingga gadis blonde itu terjatuh terduduk dan barang belanjaannya jatuh berantakan ke tanah. Lucy yang matanya tertutup akibat insiden dadakan itu mengelus bagian belakang tubuhnya yang telah marasakan kerasnya aspal.

"Hei! Kenapa ka-" Kemarahan Lucy terpotong oleh tangan besar yang membekap mulutnya untuk menghentikannya bicara lebih jauh.

Di saat dia hendak memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri karena merasa akan di culik, terdengar beberapa teriakan dari beberapa perempuan tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kemana perginya Natsu-kun?!"

"Tadi dia lewat ke arah sini!"

"Aku tak bisa menemukannya!"

"Natsu-kun! Kamu di mana?"

Mata cokelat Lucy melebar menyadari siapa orang yang sempat di kiranya penculik itu. Siapa sangka bahwa dia…

Belum sempat Lucy menyelesaikan hipotesisnya, si pemilik tangan besar itu melepaskan dekapannya, tepat saat suara para gadis itu mulai menjauh.

Lucy langsung berbalik menghadap si pemilik tangan besar yang bertanggung jawab karena hampir membuat Lucy meninggal kehabisan nafas.

Dan yang di tebaknya benar.

Rambut pink –yang di bantahnya sebagai _salmon_-, mata _onyx_, tinggi, tangan besar, dan…

Salah satu cowok paling populer di sekolahnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya…" Desisnya pelan sembari berdiri dari tempatnya.

Suara itu…

Bukan orang lain selain Natsu Dragneel yang memiliknya.

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tidak percaya akan pengeliatannya.

Dia baru saja di tabrak oleh cowok paling di kejar-kejar siswi di sekolahnya, yang bahkan mendekat saja sudah sangat sulit!

Dan sekarang… dia hanya berjarak kurang dari tiga puluh senti dari kapten tim basket ini!

Pikiran Lucy yang melayang-layang sejauh dan selembut awan kembali dengan sebuah tangan yang terulur kepadanya.

"Maaf aku sudah menabrakmu… aku terlalu panik sampai… " Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak! Tidak! Aku juga sedang melamun!" Sanggahnya halus sembari menjawab uluran tangan Natsu yang membantunya berdiri.

'_Hangat… ' _Batin Lucy. Dia tak menyangka tangan seniornya bisa sehangat ini, membuat pipi mulusnya mengeluarkan semburat tipis.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya!" Tambah Natsu sembari menghadiahkan _grins_ terbaiknya.

'_Mimpi apa aku semalam?! Aku bisa melihat Natsu-senpai sedekat ini~… ' _Batin Lucy dengan tingkat kebahagiaan di atas rata-rata.

"Ahya! Belanjaanmu jadi berantakan!" Natsu membungkukkan badannya memunguti barang-barang Lucy yang berserakan di jalan.

"_Iye! Iye!_ Natsu-senpai tak perlu me-" Sebelum Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Natsu telah mengulurkan kantung belanjaannya yang telah kembali terisi penuh.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menyusahkanmu, akan kuantar kau pulang!" Seru Natsu smabil tersenyum.

Lucy membeku sesaat di tempatnya. Bertabrakan dengan Natsu sudah merupakan keberuntungan baginya. Apa lagi sampai di antar pulang!

"Ah! Tapi ini sudah malam! Nanti Natsu-senpai pulangnya terlalu malam!" Tolak Lucy deangan halus.

"Justru karena malam aku akan mengantarkanmu! Lagipula rumahku tidak jauh dari sini kok! Rumahmu di mana?"

"_Stra-Strawberry Street_…. "Gumam Lucy pelan namun bisa di tangkap dengan jelas oleh Natsu.

"Tak jauh dari rumahku!"

Lucy tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Senior yang di kaguminya, rumahnya dekat dengannya!

'_Ah! Memang hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku~… '_

"Te-terima kasih… " Kata Lucy dengan wajah yang menyamai sambal tomat.

"Tak masalah!" Jawab Natsu dengan cengirannya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan kerumah Lucy. Selama perjalanan hanya keheningan yang menemani antara _senpai_ dan _kohai_ ini. Masing-masing tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sesekali Lucy merilik_ senpai_nya itu, yang di lirik hanya diam seribu bahasa sembari tengah mengetik sesuatu di _handphone_-nya.

''_Kira-kira apa yang di ketik Natsu-senpai ya…? Jangan-jangan dia tengah mengetik e-mail untuk pacarnya?! Huwaa… padahal baru saja aku akan-'_

"Rumahmu di bagian mana, Luce?" Suara Natsu membuyarkan rapat yang hampir saja menyampai _finale_.

"Ano… ada di sebelah kanan! Rumah yang berwarna pink-" Tiba-tiba timbul pertanyaan dari Lucy.

"Dari mana senpai tahu namaku? Padahal aku belum memperkenalkan diri…"

**DEG!**

Pertanyaan yang membuat seorang Natsu membeku bagai daging sapi beku yang berada di dalam kulkas.

"Ah! Itu…" Keringat dingin mulai muncul di keningnya.

"A-aku pernah mendegar temanmu memanggil namamu, ya!" Dengan gugup Natsu menjawab pertanyaan Lucy sembari menggaruk lehernya.

Lucy –yang sebenarnya tak terlalu percaya- hanya manggut-manggut tanda menerima jawaban logis _senpai_nya itu, yang sangat di syukuri oleh Natsu.

Lucy kembali tersentak akan hembusan angin yang membuat tubuhnya kedinginan.

Tiba-tiba Lucy merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkari lehernya. Dia membuka mata cokelatnya yang sempat tertutup, mendapati sebuah scarf motif sisik naga tergantung di lehernya.

Yang sudah pasti hanya Natsu Dragneel di dunia ini yang memiliki scarf itu.

"Pakai saja! Aku tahan dingin kok!"

"Ta-tapi…"

Merasa akan di tolak, Natsu menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Lucy dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung jaket merahnya.

"Percaya kalau aku ini tahan dingin… " Tanya Natsu pelan.

Lucy hanya menganguk pelan. Dia telah hanyut akan kehangatan tangan besar _senpai_nya itu.

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju rumah gadis _blonde_ yang tengah menari-nari bahagia di dunia fantasinya.

Sudah cukup banyak yang di dapatinya hari ini. Pertama bertemu dengan senpai yang diidolakannya, kedua dia antar olehnya, ketiga dia di pinjami _scarf_ kesayangannya, dan terakhir… mereka bergandengan tangan selama perjalanan pulang!

Tanpa di sadarinya, mereka telah berhenti di sebuah rumah bercat _pink_ yang merupakan rumah sewanya.

"Kau hanya tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Natsu sambil menyelidiki rumah itu dengan mata _onyx_nya.

Lucy mengaguk pelan. Terlalu malu untuk menatap langsung mata _onyx_ _senpai_nya itu.

"Nah! Aku pamit du-"

"A-ano…" Kalimat Natsu terpotong akan sahutan dari _kohai_nya.

"I-ini…" Lucy mengulurkan sebuah amplop _pink_ kepada Natsu, yang sudah jelas apa yang di serahkan oleh _kohai_nya itu.

_Surat cinta._

"Se-sebenarnya.. aku sudah mengirimkan tugas surat cinta untuk Natsu-senpai… tapi.. itu hanya se-sebagai tugas saja… bukan berasal dari hatiku…" Lucy mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Aku tak peduli senpai sudah memiliki pacar. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku dan-"

Kalimat Lucy terpotong akan tangan besar Natsu yang meraih surat cintanya.

Lalu Natsu mengambil _hand phone_ dari saku celananya. Dia mulai mengetik sesuatu.

"Terima kasih!" Katanya sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya, "Dan sebagai balasannya…" Natsu menekan tombol terakhir.

Drrrttt…. Drrrrtttt…

Lucy tersentak saat merasakan getaran halus dari dalam tasnya. Segera dia membuka tas sekolahnya untuk mengambil hand phone miliknya yang bergetar, tanda pesan baru telah masuk.

Lucy membuka kunci ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tidak di kenalnya. Merasa penasaran dia membuka pesan yang bertuliskan…

_Want to go out with me?_

Seketika mata indah siswi baru itu membulat sempurna. Mungkin saja… yang mengirimkan pesan itu….

Untuk memastikannya, Lucy menelepon nomor si pengirim pesan menggertakan dunia itu.

Rrrrrr… Rrrrrr…

Dan…

.

.

.

Hand phone milik Natsulah yang bergetar.

Dengan senyum bangga yang terpoleh di wajah salh satu _senpai_ yang populer di sekolahnya, Natsu membuka ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"_So… what is your answer?"_

Lucy memutuskan panggilan dari Natsu yang membuat Natsu kaget _plus_ panik.

Lucy menaruh belanjaanya di bawah lalu menghambur memeluk _senpai_nya.

"_Yes!"_

Mendengar jawaban postif Lucy, cengiran terbaik Natsu merekah lebar di wajah tampannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong senpai.. kenapa bisa tahu namaku…?" Tanya Lucy kembali.

"Sepertinya ketahuan… dan panggil aku Natsu, Luce!"

Lucy mengaguk mantap sebelum Natsu kembali menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku berusaha mendekatimu, tapi aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Aku hanya pernah melihatmu dari dekat saat kau meminta tanda tanganku…" Lucy memerah saat mendengarnya. Pasalnya Lucy berhasil mendapat tanda tangan Natsu karena dia terjatuh akibat terdorong oleh seseorang dan tepat berada di depan Natsu. Natsu yang melihatnya langsung menolongnya dan mengantarnya ke UKS. Di sanalah Lucy pernah berbicara dengan Natsu dan juga mendapat tanda tangan Natsu yang terlbilang susah di dapatkan.

"Nah! Aku benar-benar harus pulang! Adikku akan khawatir nanti," Pamit Natsu sembari mencium kening Lucy. Senyum manis gadis _blonde_ itu tak pernah surut dari wajah cantiknya.

"Hati-hati, Natsu!"

"Tentu saja! Jangan lupa memeriksa kantung belanjaanmu!"

"Eh?" Sebelum bisa bertanya lebih banyak lagi, Natsu telah berlari jauh.

Penasaran, Lucy meraih kantung belanjaannya.

Di dalamnya ada sebuah tiket untuk menonton pertandingan basket antar sekolah dan Fairy Academy juga ambil bagian dalamnya.

Menandakan, Natsu juga akan bermain di pertandingan itu.

Lucy melompat-lompat gembira. Dia dengar sangatlah sulit untuk mendapatkan tiket menonton ini karena selalu habis terjual.

Tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang asing!

Lucy kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung belanjaanya dan mendapatkan sebuah bungkusan kecil yang terbungkus sangat manis. Tanpa peduli apa-apa Lucy membuka bungkusan itu.

Sebuah kalung berliontin hati dengan sayap api di sampingnya.

_Pakai ini besok!_

Itulah pesan yang tertulis di kertas kecil yang terselip di dalam bungkusan itu.

Senyum bahagia kembali mekar dengan suburnya di wajah Lucy. Dengan langkah riang Lucy memasuki rumahnya dan akan mempersiakan hari esok.

_Her first date with Natsu._

**~The End~**

Halooooo….

Ini one-shot pertama yang Nana posh! Maaf deh kalo jelek!

Ini ide cerita Nana dapet saat di suruh mengirim surat cinta ke kakak senior. Yang Nana buat dengan sangat tidak ikhlas…

Enaknya Lucy~ coba kalo kakak kelasnya sekece Natsu, pasti Nana pake hati buatnya! XD

Hadaaahh… tapi memang Nana buat surat cinta malah kayak surat say hello aja.. Nana males untuk mengeluarkan sentuhan romance ala Nana~

Beberapa kalimat surat cinta yg Natsu dan Gray bacakan… Nana sengaja buat yg agak, bukan agak lagi deh…, err… mengerikan..

Romancenya agak loyo yy... pasti bawaan Eternal... *sighed*

Ahya! Eternal sedang masa pengerjaan! Kalo bisa minggu depan Nana update~

Sooo… Mind to Review~


End file.
